Somniloquy
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Somniloquy: From the Latin, ‘somnus’, sleep and ‘locutus’, to speak. Upon hearing what Eliot muttered in his sleep, Reo would have blackmail forever. Oz/Eliot/Reo one-shot.


**Title:** Somniloquy

**Summary:** Somniloquy: From the Latin, 'somnus', sleep and 'locutus', to speak. Upon hearing what Eliot muttered in his sleep, Reo would have blackmail forever. Oz/Eliot/Reo one-shot.

**Rating: **T

**A/N**: For some reason, I really felt that Reo would be a Latin dork. Like myself. And I've been writing about sleep talking a lot lately, because I like to, and I got this idea. Eliot and Reo are my favorites in 'Pandora Hearts' except for maybe Gil. Maybe they all tie. Anyways, this is my first 'Pandora Hearts' fic, so I hope that you enjoy it. I'm sorry that it's so short. Please review! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pandora Hearts, because if I did, Eliot and Reo would get a lot more screen/panel time.

--

"Wouldn't like… anyway…" Reo thought that it was probably a good thing that this was what Eliot was muttering _this_ in his sleep, rather than the subjects that usually were muttered; usually there were such ominous things coming out of his mouth that it made a cold shiver run down Reo's spine. At least his small crush was better than hearing about fire and brimstone. Hormones beat out the apocalypse any day. "Not… you… ridiculous… idiot… adorable…"

Then again, hearing him yap on so carelessly about some other guy made Reo just a bit more on edge than usual, but that was a story to be saved for another time and another place. The unrequited feelings that he had for his master were not the sort of things that needed to come to light now; like always, he just locked them up in his chest and threw away that metaphorical key. Right now he was just happy that his master was able to get some sleep. At least Oz had done something good for Eliot since they had met; the nights of nightmares tended to be replaced with dreams of…

"Edgar-like moron…" For a fleeting moment, Reo wondered if Eliot was aware of his nighttime babble. It wasn't something that they had talked about in-depth, or at all, for that matter, so Reo had no clue if Eliot knew that all of his deepest darkest personal secrets were revealed to Reo on a regular basis. But Reo was not eager to share this secret with Eliot; it was always interesting to hear what his master had to say that he would not express during the daylight hours. "Cute… Idiot…" Then again, another reason to keep Eliot in the dark about his little habit was that if Eliot were to ever find out that Reo had overheard his more and more frequent conversations with himself about Oz Bezarius, Reo may not be able to make it of that conversation alive. "… Bezarius…"

With a start, Eliot lurched forward. Momentarily, Reo looked up from his book. "Is something wrong, Eliot? You're in a cold sweat."

Shaking, Eliot brought his hands up to his face. "I was having… a dream."

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed." It was too quiet for Eliot to hear, but it gave Reo a small bit of satisfaction to say those words. There were times when Eliot assumed that Reo was an idiot, despite the fact that the latter had proved himself to be more than intelligent on multiple occasions. It was just like the upper class to be so pig headed as to think that it took money to have brains. Clearing his throat, Reo shut his book. "Was it… _that_ one again?"

With fear-filled eyes, Eliot stared at Reo, the sweat still pouring down his face and soaking his nightshirt ever so slightly. It was times like this that Reo was glad that his glasses were so thick; it was nice to be able to have his eyes have free reign to wander where they pleased. "No Reo, this time it was different."

The quiver in his master's voice made it hard for Reo to contain the laughter that was threatening to escape his mouth; apparently Eliot was completely unawares of the fact that Reo knew exactly whom he dreamed about. "How so, Eliot?"

Eliot's gaze went from his hands to the blankets in front of him. "It was… so much worse. You couldn't even imagine it if you tried." Closing his eyes, Eliot lied back down in his bed, staring at the ceiling looking as if he had been through the Abyss and came back to tell the tale.

"Eliot," Putting the book that he was holding down on a side table next to him, Reo smiled. "Are you aware of the phenomenon that is known as somniloquy?"

The head in the bed turned slightly. "What?" Irritated at Reo's apparent ignorance of his misfortune, he pondered the word briefly. "Latin roots of somnus, sleep and to spe-" At once the blood drained from Eliot's face, leaving a vacant expression as he sat up and stared at Reo.

"Yes, that's right Eliot. You can continue from there." Reo thought that it was quite fun to see his master this way; the loud and stubborn Eliot Nightray being silenced by mere words. "You were on the right track. I'll be sure to send your father a note about how good a job your Latin instructor has been doing."

Intelligent Eliot Nightray's mind seemed to turn into a sort of liquid substance as he managed to stutter out what Reo had been waiting for. "Sleep t-t-talk-k-king? Nodding, Reo leaned back in his chair. "How much…" Pausing, Eliot leaned forward. "How much have you heard?"

An evil grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat himself spread across Reo's face. "All about your mind's little play date with Oz Bezarius, for one thing."

The last thing that Reo saw before Eliot threw the lamp at him was the most chagrined look that he had ever seen on any face in his entire life.

And even with the bruises that the lamp left on him, that one priceless look made it all worth it.

--

_Fin_


End file.
